<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Camping Trip by Ironwolf69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430352">The Camping Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwolf69/pseuds/Ironwolf69'>Ironwolf69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Time, Original Character Death(s), Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwolf69/pseuds/Ironwolf69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily invites Breyan on a Camping trip in the Secret Woods.  What happens that fateful night.<br/>Please note there are spoilers in this story for the game so read at your own risk.  There is also PG-13 sexiness and back story including drinking and accidental death.  Reader digression is advised if any of these subjects are sensitive .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily/Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Camping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily looked at me after we dived into her tent.</p><p>“Are we safe?” she whispered to me.</p><p>I bought myself a little time answering her question by pulling off my Glow ring and hanging from the tent roof which lit the inside of tent with a warm glow.</p><p>Perhaps coming camping during blackberry season was not such a good idea. </p><p>“I think so.”  I whispered back, my thoughts rapidly trying to remember what I had read about bears in the library when I was researching the local plants and animals.  My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet giggle from my blue haired companion.</p><p>“What?”<br/>
“I’am sorry it's just its so cute how your nose crunches up when you're thinking.” She whispered</p><p>“It does not..”  </p><p>“Yes it does.” she said kneeling in front of me and crunching her face.  Unfortunately it reminded me of Marli my cat back on the farm.  For some reason this thought caused me to snigger, which caused Emily to snigger then we both started to laugh as the tension of the past few minutes released itself.  </p><p>“I needed that.”  I said as the laughter died down, “and to answer your question.  I think we will be fine.  I think he must have here looking to see if there are any berries for him eat.  But I cleaned this area out pretty thoroughly this morning, so I imagine he will move on soon enough.”</p><p>“Well the other sleeping bag is outside and I am not going to out there to get it.” Said Emily.  </p><p>“Damn straight, your not.”</p><p>She looked at me.</p><p>“So we have to share a sleeping bag”</p><p>I smiled broadly.  “Works for me!”</p><p>With a smile Emily unzipped and unrolled the sleeping bag.  I frowned for a moment and then pulled off my thick over shirt and rolled in to a pillow and placing my Falchion down close to my hand laid down on the sleeping bag.  </p><p>Hopping out of her boots Emily slid down next to me resuming hers snuggling position on my right side of me we had started outside.</p><p>“Warm.”  Committed Emily after a few minutes.</p><p>“Probably the glow ring.” </p><p>Emily looked up at me with quizzical look.</p><p>“As well as light, this one seems to generate an aura warmth as well, not noticeable most of the time but in an inclosed space it just seems to lift the temperature a few degrees.  Handy down in the mines.”</p><p>Emily slumped down across me a bit more, her breasts pressing against my abdomen and her head resting between mine with her head turned slightly away.</p><p>“Beryan, when did you realise you liked girls.” Came the question from my chest.</p><p>“When I decided I should marry my kindergarten teacher.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yep I straight up asked her to marry me.  She shot me down saying to should wait a while and should only ask boys, which I thought was a bit unfair.  Surly you should be able to marry the person you love.  What about you?</p><p>There was a snort from my chest.</p><p>“I was the weird one at school, someone to tease, bully sometimes but mostly to ignore. A classmate asked me out once, but he was only doing because he lost a bet with his friends.  Thankfully before High School my parents decided to move to the valley and mom decided that she would home school both me and Haley.”</p><p>I reached around and hugged her gently.</p><p>“I am blessed I think.  School was Ok for me, I had a few friends and being the tallest girl in most of my classes kept the bullying to a minimum.  I left school, went to college, did a Major in Business Studies with a minor in literature, working at Jojo for 3 years then came here.”</p><p>“Literature.  So that’s why you get on with Elliott then.”</p><p>“Oh yes, he was one of the first people I could find some common ground to talk about when I moved here.  That and he loves my pomegranate trees, surprised he hasn’t turned into one yet.”</p><p>“and Shane?”  came a question.  I felt memories coming back and I hugged her a little tighter. </p><p>“Sad story. Don’t know if you want to hear it or not.”</p><p>Emily turned her head to look at me, it was obviously not the answer she was expecting.  She wrapped her arms around me, her eyes serious.</p><p>“You can tell me anything, doesn’t go beyond this tent.”</p><p>I leaned back my thoughts five years in the past.</p><p>“Jason Horwitz,” I began. “One of the team managers in the volleyball team played in in college, he was also in some of my Business classes so we got talking outside of those places.  He made a pass at me early on but after I pointed out he had a penis and I was not having anything to do with that.  He pointed out he wouldn’t have anything to do with e another penis as well and after laughing about it we became firm friends. “</p><p>“Moved into a large eight bedroom house in my second year Jason was one the others in the house.  Time passed and thankfully everyone got on and me and Jason would often compare notes on our failure to attract women.  Any how Jason found a girl called Amelia and for then next few months they seemed happy together.  Then one day she comes in, Tells Jason she was going out with another guy now grabs her stuff from his room and leaves, leaving him a stunned mess on floor.”</p><p>“By Yoba that’s terrible.”  Said Emily.  </p><p>I rubbed my eyes.</p><p>“Yah that’s why I was a bit skittish around your sister when I first met her because damn she reminded me of Amelia.  It passed quickly though she is a very different person.”</p><p>Emily looked at me again.  </p><p>“Theres more?”</p><p>“Yah, Jason hit the bottle a bit after that, came home roaring drunk every night for next week or so.  Tried to get him to calm down but he wasn’t having any of it.  So we gave him some space.  Then after he staggered back from a weekend long bender he didn’t come out his room, we thought nothing off it for a day, then Tuesday came around and we had classes we banged on his door and got no response.  We left him too it but then Tuesday night came around it was the house curry night something he never missed.  We banged on his door and got no response so decide to force the door.”</p><p>I stopped and wiped my eyes.</p><p>“Damn it, still gets me.  He was dead, Em, choked on his own vomit.  We called an ambulance but we were days too late. “</p><p>Emily hugged me closer.</p><p>“Oh that sounds awful.”  </p><p>“Damn it was rough, police, his parents. “I paused to gather myself. “ So said to myself that’s never going to happen again on my watch.  Then when I came here and met Shane that first time outside Marnie's place I saw that damn same look in his eyes that Jason had. “</p><p>I wiped my eyes again.</p><p>“I was right but thank Yoba I was there this time!”</p><p>Emily, placed her face down in my chest hugged me as tight as she could.  </p><p>“I am sorry.” came from my chest.</p><p>I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>“What have you to be sorry for?  None of this is your fault.</p><p>“But I made you relive that whole thing..” Emily paused and then whispered “Because I was jealous.” </p><p>“Emily my love, you have nothing too worried….”</p><p>“BUT I DO.” She coming up on all fours her face hanging over mine.  “I see them in the saloon looking over at you with puppy dog eyes, both Elliott and Shane.”</p><p>She hung her head down.</p><p>“and I wonder about Sam and Abigail sometimes.”</p><p>I leaned my head back, I had become friendly with Sam last year by default I as was worried about his mother.  She seemed better after Kent came home this spring but the incident with the popcorn that happen a couple of weeks ago had made me worried again.  That and comments made Pierre, Caroline and the Wizard had made me add some things up and I hoped I had added 2 + 2 and got 5.</p><p>“Emily,” I said reaching up to cup her cheek.  “I only love you, my blue haired bringer of delights and I am sorry that I have made you in anyway jealous.”  </p><p>I paused and smiled.</p><p>“Although I seem to be making a habit of it.”</p><p>Emily paused and came away from my face and knelled back her backside sitting on the top of my legs, crossing her arms the looked down on me.  </p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Jas.”  I answered “She asked if I was going to take her Uncle Shane away!”</p><p>“Oh” came Emily her hands dropping to her side.</p><p>“Yah I know, I told her no, I am not going steal him away, but I might steal her way from him when she grew up.  That made her laugh and cheer up.”</p><p>“You heart breaker you, what am I going to do with you.”</p><p>“Well, you could kiss me.”  I said smiling.</p><p>Emily looked at me and seemed to gather herself and then she reached down grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up over her head.</p><p>I had seen flashes of her underwear before which I had always seemed plan and sensible, although once I saw a flash pair of strawberry panties, which at the time had improved my day no end.  But this didn’t prepare me for shock of sight of set of designer dark blue bra and panties that came into my view.  The sight this coupled with sudden exposure of her creamy white skin seemed to travel from my eyes down my spine and down to groin in but a moment.</p><p>“My mediations have been interrupted by thoughts of you.  I bought a book from internet that would I hoped help me how to understand these thoughts but found it only increasing my desire.”  Then she dropped her voice to a whisper “Then I found another book to teach me how to express this desire to another woman.”</p><p>I gulped, my blue haired bringer of delights and just my blue haired siren who’s delights might well damn me for ever.  One thing more I thought, so I pushed down my desire in an act of will felt like moving a mountain.</p><p>I sat up and pulled my shirt and bra off in one move, in the past I had seen a woman face change and look away once presented with pair of breasts up close and personal.  This time I didn’t need to worry Emily seemed to take it all in without hesitation as the skin on around her shoulders began to flush.</p><p>The next moment we were kissing  The next few moments/minutes were consumed feelings of warm hands, lips,  tongue’s, smell of Emilys perfume and the feel of satin and lace. </p><p>We fell onto sleeping bag, gasping.  I was hanging above her my right knee between her open legs only centimetres from her satin covered vulva.  One last check I thought, even though if she said no, I would have to throw myself into the pond outside, the bear be damned.</p><p>“Are you sure?” I asked looking deeply into her eyes.</p><p>“Love me.” was her response and I surrendered to my and her desire.</p><p>===</p><p>Day break came far too early, my internal clock now long programmed for me to wake at day break.  We gathered ourselves, our clothes and packed the tent and quickly left the woods in an air of happiness and quick kisses.  We walked arm in arm back towards Emily’s house.  </p><p>We arrived at the bottom entrance to my farm just in time to see Shane leaving for work.  He saw us coming and I saw briefly a pained expression on his face before he turned his back on us and head into town. </p><p>Emily stuck her tongue out at Shane's retreating back.  I had to stick my fist in my mouth to stop from Shane hearing my laughter. </p><p>We arrived at her house, just as Haley was leaving.</p><p>“Oh your back” was her only commit to us as she passed us by, although I thought I heard a whisper of “Way to go sis!” as she walked away.</p><p>“I don’t want this to end.”  Said Emily.</p><p>“Neither do I.”  Holding her in my arms. “But If don’t go soon, I will have a lot of grumpy animals and Harvey is going to run out of coffee if I don’t get the harvest in.” I tapped her nose, “and someone has to work at the saloon tonight.”</p><p>“Meany” complained Emily.</p><p>“Guilty as charged.” i said with a smile. then I kissed her.  “I will see you at the saloon later.”  I whispered in her ear. </p><p>“Walk me home?”  She asked.</p><p>I smiled “Of course” then with a final kiss I jogged out the door and headed back home. </p><p>“Ok I thought.  “Let animals out, quickly in the coffee, then a shower, some food then hopefully me and Douglas can ride around and collect todays blackberry harvest. “  My stomach growled at that point.</p><p>“Ok maybe pancakes first.”</p><p>===</p><p>I turned to the woods later that day with a bag full of berries and some extra stuff.  They're sitting in the sunlight was my friend Bear.</p><p>“You have the stuff?” said Bear.</p><p>“As agreed  I said reaching into my pack and pulling out a large jar of maple syrup and passing over to my ursine friend.</p><p>“Arrhh that the stuff.”  </p><p>“I have some Cranberry Candy for you to try if you want?”</p><p>“Ohh nice, I am always up from something new?.  So your plan worked?  asked Bear.</p><p>“Your timing was brilliant I cannot thank you enough.”</p><p>“Pleased to hear it.”  Bear said.  He sniffed the air “Blackberrys?”  </p><p>“Yes if you like you can try a nice recipe I learnt today called Blackberry Cobbler.”</p><p>He turned his head away from me and sniffed again.  </p><p>“A storm is coming.” He commented.</p><p>“Soon?” I asked.</p><p>“No, no” replied Bear.  “Overmorrow” </p><p>Storm on Friday that would mean. I could.. No  Is it too early, would she.</p><p>Well, it would be a nice easy to remember wedding anniversary to have, the day before the Stardew Valley Fair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>